Sous la douche
by Titimaya
Summary: Une chanson, une barbotine, voilà comment commence une belle histoire d'amour. Merci de laisser des Reviews, n'oubliez pas c'est notre moteur. ;)


**Coucou tout le monde. Petit Os pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite de " New York avec toi " qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Aller bande de mollusques, bougés moi cette cellulite qui dégouline de vos corps ingrats de jeunes boutonneux !

- Putain Q va dire à la vieille peau qu'on en peut plus on est à bout là.  
- Je sais San, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire.

- Coach, les filles n'en peuvent plus, il serait plus judicieux je pense que l'on arrête là pour aujourd'hui, le championnat est dans quelques jours, il ne faudrait pas qu'une des filles se blesse.  
- tu as raison Fabray ! Tout le monde à la douche excepté Lopez et toi Fabray vous devez montrer l'exemple, je vous demande de faire dix tours de terrains.  
- coach, nous avons le Glee club. Reprit la blonde.  
- je m'en fou vous avez qu'à dire à Brittany de prévenir les losers de votre retard, et on ne discute pas.

Après avoir prévenue Brittany les filles commencent leurs tours de terrains. Les derniers mètres sont intenses, et Santana s'écroule de fatigue.

- ça va San?  
- ouai ouai je ne sens plus mes jambes mais ça ira.  
- viens on va à la douche, on à déjà perdues vingt minutes.

_Quinn m'aide à me relever, je suis épuisée physiquement , il faut qu'on se dépêche je ne veux pas louper plus de la séance de Glee. Il est vrai que je suis une cherrios, une des filles les plus populaires de McKinley, mais à part le cheerleading, j'ai une passion inconditionnelle pour la musique et la danse. Nous arrivons avec plus de trente minutes de retard, dans l'auditorium où les répétitions pour les nationales ont lieu._

- ... Cinq six sept et huit, et un deux.. Finn fais des efforts, tu peux y arriver aller un deux trois.. Arrr. Arrêtez la musique. Quinn, Santana, merci de faire acte de votre présence.  
- Mr. Schue, nous avons étaient retenue par coach Sylvester.  
- je sais. Vous allez rejoindre les filles en salle de chant, je dois faire bosser les garçons sur la danse. On inversera demain.  
- très bien.

_Nous arrivons enfin dans la salle de chœur, Berry à prit les commandes comme d'habitude je dirais. Nous nous installons en silence._

- oh mais que vois je ? Fabray et Lopez ont décidés de faire acte de présence , je pensais que vous en aviez rien à faire des nationales.  
- écoute bien Cyrano, le coach nous a retenu car contrairement à toi, nous sommes populaires et nous devons être au top de notre forme.  
- si tu le dis Lopez. Maintenant au travail.  
- hors de question que je m'abaisse à me faire commander par toi Berry.  
- Santana tu n'as pas le choix et puis j'ai fais des groupes pour que vous puissiez vous perfectionner sur vos lacunes. Reprit le jeune prof qui venait de faire son entrée.  
- et on peut connaître vos groupes M. Oveja ?  
- bien sur , vous devriez travailler ensemble durant une semaine. Donc Mike/ Finn, Kurt/ Puck, Artie/ Lauren, Quinn/ Mercedes, Tina/ Blaine, Brittany/ Sam, Santana/ Rachel.  
- **HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE SOIS AVEC MINI BARBRA !**  
- Santana c'est comme ça, tu ne décides pas. Reprend le professeur.

Pendant que Santana bougonne dans son coin, Rachel tente une approche.

- écoutes Santana , je sais que ce duo ne t'enchantes guerre mais je sais qu'on peut mettre nos différents de côtés afin de mener à bien ce projet.  
- mmm.  
- tu veux qu'on chante quoi et qu'on s'entraîne où?  
- je ne veux pas que tu me prennes la tête Berry, et je sais pas où on peut s'entraîner mais il est hors de question que je vienne chez toi.  
- ok.  
- tu n'as pas intérêt à ébruiter notre duo c'est clair.  
- limpide.

[...]

_Je suis un peu contrarié par les groupes que Schue à fait, mais je n'ai pas le choix et puis j'ai donner des limites à fucking Berry. J'ai la tête dans mon casier quand la naine montre le bout de son gros nez._

- qu'est ce que tu veux Berry?  
- c'est la chanson que je veux chanter avec toi.  
- Under d'Alex Hepburn. Vraiment, ce n'est pas ton univers musical.  
- je pense juste que ta voix et la mienne iront parfaitement dessus.  
- si tu le dis.  
- entraînement dans une heure à l'auditorium.  
- je ne peux pas j'ai pratique.  
- tant pis pour toi si tu ne veux pas y mettre du tiens, apprend au moins la chanson pour vendredi.  
- on la partage comment?  
- je ne sais pas vu que tu ne veux pas t'entrainer avec moi. On verra bien au feeling.  
- ça ne te ressemble pas Berry, de faire les choses au feeling.  
- je n'ai pas le choix.

_Finalement on est déjà jeudi soir et il est vrai que je n'ai pas pris le temps de préparer la chanson avec Berry, mais en même temps c'est compréhensible, qui voudrait réellement passer du temps avec cette chose. Dernier cours de Glee avant notre passage et contrairement à d'habitude elle ne dit rien, elle à l'air perdue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe, j'attends la fin du cours et l'interpelle._

- Berry je peux te parler deux minutes?  
- attention Lopez tu risques de perdre ton temps.  
- hey ne m'agresse pas, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il t'arrive tu as l'air... Comment dire ailleurs aujourd'hui.  
- je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.  
- je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ce mini concours de duo.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas je suis une professionnelle, je ne ferais pas louper notre prestation.

_Elle vient de me clouer le bec, je la laisse partir sans rien dire. Ma tête est jonchée de questions, qui sont vite balayé par le regard azur de ma petite amie. C'est main dans la main que nous quittons le lycée._

Vendredi 15 heure, le moment tant redouté est enfin arrivé nous sommes en classe de Glee et M. Schue prend la parole.

- aller les jeunes, il est temps de vous entendre [...] pour finir, Santana et Rachel, vous êtes prêtes?  
- bien sur M. Schuster répond la petite diva.

_Je me lève à sa suite, elle prend place derrière le piano, ce sera donc une version acoustique. Les premières notes démarrent , je me tiens face à elle mais n'ose pas la regarder je sens que c'est à moi de commencer, je me concentre et commence à chanter._

~ SANTANA~

_Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
'Cause that would  
Send me under.  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me, under under under._

_Elle prend naturellement la suite, et je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Sa voix est terriblement sexy.. Mon dieu j'ai dis ça moi?_

~ RACHEL~

**I die everytime you walk away,  
Don't leave me alone with me,  
See, I'm afraid.  
Of the darkness and my demons,  
And the voices, saying nothing's gonna be ok.  
I feel it in my heart, soul, mind that i'm losing.  
You, me, you're abusing  
Every reason i have left to live.**

_Ces yeux sont ancrés dans les miens, tout s'efface autour de nous, je ne vois qu'elle je n'entends qu'elle, mon cœur commence une course effréné , je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je sais juste que nos voix s'accordent sur la suite de la chanson._

~ ENSEMBLE~

**_Don't bury me  
Don't let me down  
Don't say it's over  
'Cause that would  
Send me under.  
Underneath the ground  
Don't say those words  
I wanna live but your words can murder  
Only you can send me, under under under._**

_Chanter en total harmonie voilà ce qu'il vient de se passer, je sens mes larmes monter , mais je sais les retenir, je ne vais quand même pas montrer mes faiblesses. Je laisse Rachel terminer, une boule c'est formée au fond de ma gorge._

~RACHEL~

**Lost trust twenty one grams of soul  
All the sanity I've ever owned... gone  
But I'm still breathing.  
Through the thunder, and the fire, and the madness.  
Just to let you shoot me down again  
But I'm still breathing.  
I feel it in my veins, skin, bones that I'm losing.  
You, me, you're confusing every reason I have left to live.**

[...]

_Les dernières notes retentissent, le calme revient dans la salle, je regarde Rachel les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Les applaudissements nous sortent de notre torpeurs. M. Schue nous félicite._

- Whaouh les filles c'était grandiose, vraiment je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'émotions, vous m'avez donné la chair de poule.  
- merci monsieur..

_Elle à juste finie de remercier notre prof qu'elle se lève s'excuse et quitte la salle. Je regarde Schue qui me fait signe de la suivre. Je la rattrape dans le couloir vide._

- Rachel attends !  
- qu'est ce que tu veux Lopez ?  
- je.. Dis moi ce qu'il vient de se passer .  
- il ne c'est rien passé..  
- ne me mens pas ! Toutes les chansons que tu chantes ont une signification pour toi, tout le monde le sait.  
- j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle a déjà prit la poudre d'escampette. La sonnerie retentit et je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Le couloir se remplit et sors de mes pensées au contact de la main de ma petite amie._

- laisse lui du temps.. C'est dur de comprendre qu'on est une licorne .  
- hein... De quoi tu parles Britt´ ?  
- Ben Rachel c'est une licorne, tu as bien vu ce qu'il c'est passé.  
- je...je ne comprends pas Britt´..  
- quand vous avez chantés il c'est passé quelque chose Lord T appelle ça le coup d'arc-en-ciel. Je suis heureuse pour toi Sanny , on dit que ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. Il faut que tu saisisses ta chance.  
- mais je... Britt´ je suis avec toi, c'est toi que j'aime, je n'ai aucune chance à saisir.  
- tu m'aimes comme ta meilleure amie, moi aussi je t'aime comme ça, on savait très bien toutes les deux que notre relation ne mènerait pas plus loin. Je suis heureuse, à tes côtés j'ai pu grandir, Sanny tu es la seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais traité d'idiote, il est temps pour toi de vivre ta vie et de la vivre pour toi.  
- tu sais que tu es intelligente Brittany ne doute jamais de ça.  
- je sais. J'ai envie d'une glace au chocolat, tu m'accompagnes?  
- ok Britt´.

~ POV RACHEL~

_Mon dieu, nous venons de... Je ne sais pas.. Si je sais mais c'est insensé, je pensais aimer Finn..je..impossible..il est vrai que je ne me considère pas comme une hétéro pure et dure, on va dire que je ne me suis jamais vraiment définie. Je ne peux pas rester ici j'ai besoin de comprendre.. Je sors rapidement de la salle. Mes larmes ne cessent de rouler sur mes joues, je vais rentrer et me reposer du moins réfléchir..._

- Rachel attends !

_C'est pas vrai c'est pas le moment, pourquoi elle me suit, j'ai besoin de temps.. Il faut que je reprenne contenance._

- qu'est ce que tu veux Lopez ?

_Whaou je ne pensais pas être aussi agressive._

- je.. Dis moi ce qu'il vient de se passer .

_Alors elle aussi elle a ressenti, je n'ai pas rêver, mais je ne dois pas me faire des idées, elle est avec Brittany et face a Brittany je ne fais pas le poids. Oublier voilà, je ne dois pas y penser je dois juste oublier._

- il ne c'est rien passé..

_Voilà là c'est bien._

- ne me mens pas ! Toutes les chansons que tu chantes ont une signification pour toi, tout le monde le sait.

_Et merde, j'ai l'impression que la terre entière me connait, dernière carte._

- j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_Maintenant faut que je partes, je ne veux pas la laisser me déstabiliser plus. Je ne veux pas lui laisser plus de champ libre, où de quoi me questionner. Je m'échappe la laissant là hébété. Je monte dans ma voiture j'ai besoin d'autre chose._

[...]

_Lundi matin heure du Glee club. Tout le monde est présent à l'exception de Rachel. J'ai tentais de la joindre ce weekend mais je n'ai eu aucunes réponses. Appels, textos, je ne peux pas rester sans réponses je vais finir pas péter un câble, je suis Santana Lopez personne ne me résiste. Schue qui est toujours en retard fini par arriver suivi de près par Rachel. Elle s'assoit en bas, son regard est vide mais elle fait bonne figure et ça passe inaperçu aux yeux des autres, elle a dit elle même c'est une professionnelle, elle sait comment masquer ces émotions..._

- salut les jeunes, j'espère que vous avez passés un bon weekend, aujourd'hui je vais annoncer les résultats du concours de duo de vendredi. A l'unanimité il s'agit de Santana et Rachel. Bravo les filles vous gagnez un repas au breadsticks. Aller commençons à présent.

_Le cours terminé, je prend mon temps vu que nous a demandés de rester pour notre cadeau. Je m'assoie près de Rachel, en attendant qu'il revienne._

- je ne suis plus avec Brittany.  
- désolé pour toi.  
- en fait c'est elle qui m'a largué, elle m'a dit que j'avais trouvé chaussure à mon pied et qu'elle n'était pas ma pointure en gros.  
- je suis contente pour toi.  
- Rachel regarde moi s'il te plaît.

_Elle tourne la tête vers moi et je sens déjà la profondeur de ses yeux, qui me transperce le cœur. Finalement Brittany à raison je suis tombée pour une autre._

- dis moi que tu n'as rien ressenti l'autre jour quand on a chanté ensemble. Dis moi que cette chanson ne signifiait rien pour toi. Dis moi quelque chose Rachel je t'en prie je ne peux pas rester dans le flou...  
- voilà les filles voici un bon pour deux repas gratuits au breadsticks, à qui je le donne?  
- à Santana.

_Elle se lève et sort de la classe, je restes là, et suis surprise par la suite des événements._

- écoutes Santana, je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour te parler de ça, mais l'autre jour quand vous avez chantés ont à eu l'impression que vous étiez dans votre bulle, rien que vous deux. Ça a surpris tout le monde, vous l'avez interprétés d'une seule et même voix, je te l'ai dis c'était vraiment magnifique. Je pense réellement que tu devrais profiter de ce repas pour mettre les choses au clair avec Rachel.  
- elle ne veut pas me parler.  
- essaye, et si tu as besoin d'aide tu sais que tu peux compter sur le Glee club.  
- merci monsieur.  
- c'est la première fois en trois ans que je t'entends me remercier. Aller courage.

_Je me lève à mon tour et quitte la pièce. Il faut que je lui parle, je la cherche du regard et au vue des rires qui m'arrivent je jettes un coup d'œil vers les casiers, elle se tient là debout sans rien dire recouverte de barbotine. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et la rejoint, mon équipe de cherrios se tient toujours devant elle à rire comme des truies devant leur œuvre. Je me glisse entre Rachel et Kelly._

- Kelly, bouge ton gros cul avant que je te le fasse rentrer de force.  
- oh ça va Lopez, c'est Berry, tu sais notre jouet préféré, tu ne vas pas me réprimander pour une toute petite douche.  
- Berry est hors limite et c'est valable pour l'ensemble du lycée. Quiconque osera s'en prendre à Berry aura à faire à moi..  
- et à moi, vous avez reçus un ordre de vos capitaines, maintenant dégagés d'ici.

_Je regarde la blonde qui se tient à côté de moi._

- merci Q.  
- de rien ma belle, je serais toujours là pour toi. Maintenant occupes toi de Berry, je pense qu'elle en a besoin.

_Quinn me laisse là, le couloir se vide, je me retournes pour faire face à Rachel. Son regard est brisé, en même temps elle est recouverte de glace. D'un geste de la main , je lui enlèves ce que je peux de son visage. Je suis un peu maladroite dans mes mots, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être à découvert._

- je..je vais t'aider à te nettoyer..  
- je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. J'ai l'habitude.

_Elle attrape un sac dans son casier, et claque celui ci me faisant sursauter. Non il ne faut pas que j'abandonne je suis Santana Lopez. Je lui attrape la main, à mon contact je sens son corps se tendre._

- laisses moi t'aider s'il te plaît.  
- Ais-je le choix?

_Je lui souris._

- non pas vraiment, suis moi, tu vas prendre une douche dans les vestiaires, il n'y a personne à cette heure ci.  
- je prendrais ma douche ce soir, je vais juste me débarbouiller aux wc comme toujours.  
- on est en hiver, il fait un froid de canard, tu vas attraper la mort. Alors tu arrêtes, et tu me suis.

_Je l'entraîne à ma suite jusqu'aux vestiaires. J'ouvre mon casier et lui donne mon shampoing et mon gel douche, j'attrape une grande serviette en coton estampillé WMHS, et lui indique les douches. Elle s'y dirige et je m'allonge sur un banc essayant de reprendre mes esprits. La fille pour qui je suis tombé est en train de prendre sa douche à quelques mètres de moi. Quand j'entends l'eau qui commence à couler, je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à y aller mais je me rapproche d'elle. Le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes, je fais tomber mon uniforme de cherrios et me retrouve à mon tour en tenue d'Eve. Je lève mon regard et tombe sur la silhouette de Rachel, j'ai une vue magnifique de son dos, de la courbe de ses hanches parfaite. Je me mords la langue pour toutes les fois où je l'ai insulté. Elle à un corps de rêve. C'est une vraie déesse. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que je suis en train de faire. Mes mains commencent à caresser ses épaules, elle se tend complètement, je me colle à son corps, mes yeux se ferment, mes lèvres savourent la douceur de sa peau hâlé._

- San...Santana qu'est ce que tu fais..  
- chuut...

_Je continue d'embrasser son épaule remontant délicatement dans son cou. Mes caresses descendent le long de ses hanches. Son corps tremble pourtant l'eau brûlante coule sur nous, réchauffant l'atmosphère comme si à ce moment précis nous en avions besoin. Elle se retourne face a moi, j'ouvre les yeux et plonge dans les siens, des larmes perlent sur ses joues. Je les lui enlève délicatement de mes deux pouces prenant son visage en coupe._

- San..je.. Ne fais pas...une chose que..que..tu regretteras.  
- j'en ai envie autant que toi j'en suis sûre.  
- on sait toutes les deux ce qu'il va se passer.. Et je...  
- si tu ne te sens pas prête, on prendra le temps qu'il faudra.  
- j..j'ai peur. Peur de n'être qu'un simple jouet entre tes mains.. Je ne veux pas souffrir.. Tu..tu comprends.  
- oui je comprends..

_Finalement je ne tiens plus mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes, mes mains toujours autour de son visage. La douceur de ses lèvres, leurs goûts sucrés, je me sens comme chez moi. Je sens ses mains me passer autour de la taille, me pressant d'avantage contre son corps. Ma poitrine touche la sienne, nous arrachant mutuellement un gémissement. J'ai besoin de plus et je sens qu'elle aussi car nos lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer nos langues qui entament une des plus belle valse que je connaisse. A cet instant précis je sais que plus jamais je n'appartiendrais à une autre. J'ai trouvé ma moitié, ma perle, mon âme sœur, je suis complète enfin à la maison. Bien entendu je prends le dessus et me décolle d'elle, juste assez pour entamer une myriade de baiser le long de son corps. Ma langue trouve le chemin de son mamelon, je le lèche,le gobe, le suce. Ses gémissements m'excitent encore plus, ma main gauche n'est pas en reste et profite de son autre sein. Je réitère à l'inverse, je ne veux pas qu'un de ces seins se sente abandonné. Après mon petit jeux, mes genoux se plient à la descente de mes baisers, je goûte chaque partie de son corps, je veux en connaître les moindres recoins. Ma langue glisse sur ces abdos finement dessinés. Mon dieu que c'est bon..._

- God San...mmmm...  
- je suis là Querida... Juste pour toi.

_Je remonte à ses lèvres pour un baiser endiablé, nécessaire, violent.. Je me détaches, et redescends pour finir mon exploration. Je me sens attiré par son centre, je me rapproche de plus en plus, mes baisers se posent sur son intimité, lui arrachant le plus beau des sons. Ma langue ne laisse pas cette occasion et se glisse entre ses plis, me délectant de son goût magnifique. Je réitère mon exploration, mon dieu que c'est bon, mes coups de langues se font plus rapides, plus intenses, je la sens défaillir, ses jambes tremblent, elle halète au plus haut point..._

- San .. J'ai besoin de ..plus...

_Ni une ni deux je me relève, l'embrassant a nouveau. Ma main droite passe dans son dos à hauteur de ses reins, pour la soutenir. Ma main gauche quand a elle glisse le long de son ventre pour arriver sur son intimité. Je commence à jouer avec son clitoris, elle me serre d'avantage, me mordant la lèvre au passage. Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre, j'enfonce deux doigts en elle, lui arrachant un cris, son visage se tord de douleur, je sais que je viens de lui voler sa virginité. Je l'embrasse tendrement, lui laissant le temps de s'y habituer..ses hanches roulent signe que je dois continuer. J'entame alors une série de vas et viens et sens sa main glisser entre nos deux corps. Elle ne fait pas de manière, et insère directement deux doigts en moi m'arrachant un gémissement. C'est alors que nous entamons ensemble notre danse de plaisir. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour atteindre ensemble l'apogée de nos ébats. Je la tiens toujours contre moi pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, son corps est toujours parcourus de spasmes, tout comme le miens, mais il est vrai que les cours du coach m'ont endurcis. Sa tête contre ma poitrine elle reprend doucement sa respiration. J'embrasse le haut de sa tête. Après quelques minutes nos regard se croisent , je ne l'ait toujours pas lâchée, mais je sais que nous devons nous activer, on ne sait jamais qui peut arriver. Ça serait dommage de gâcher un moment pareil._

- je pense qu'on devrait se doucher rapidement histoire que personne ne nous surprenne.  
- o..oui.  
- hey Rach´ , ça va?  
- je.. Oui ça va.

_J'attrape le shampoing et commence à lui laver les cheveux, elle se laisse faire. Je l'entends tout à coup pleurer. Je la retourne face à moi. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction._

- qu'est ce qu'il y'a.. Hey je suis là regarde moi.

_Je prends son visage en coupe pour la deuxième fois. La regarde dans les yeux, l'embrasse, lui parle, l'embrasse à nouveau._

- je ne regrettes pas une seconde, et je te promets que je recommencerais autant de fois que tu le voudras. Bien que j'espère te faire fondre a chaque secondes qui passent. Rachel il faut que tu comprennes, je suis tombé pour toi et rien ni personne ne changera ça. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance...

_La porte du vestiaire claque, nous ne sommes plus seules, mon cœur s'accélère, nous faire surprendre alors que Rachel ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer, n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution._

- San, Berry ! Je veux pas vous alarmer mais vous avez passés plus d'une heure,  
dans les vestiaires, alors à moins de vous faire surprendre dans une position indécente, accélérez le rythme.

_Je rigole.. Ma meilleure amie est vraiment super._

- merci Q, on se dépêche.  
- je ne veux pas de détails bien que ça pue le sexe à plein nez. En tout cas félicitations à vous deux, et ne t'inquiètes pas Berry tu ne risques plus rien, maintenant que tu es avec San.

_La porte claque à nouveau, nous sommes seules._

- comment elle est au courant?  
- la chanson, l'autre jour.  
- je veux dire pour ce qu'on vient de faire.  
- le sixième sens Fabray je dirais.

_Nous rigolons, elle se détend je l'embrasse et nous finissons la douche rapidement, comme l'a dit Q, ça serait con de se faire surprendre. Une fois habillé je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, dans son jean et son haut moulant._

- pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas plus souvent comme ça?  
- qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
- jean et haut moulant, t'es canon...  
- alors ça ne te dérangerais pas qu'un mec pose ses yeux sur moi.  
- bien sur que si, le premier qui regarde avec trop d'insistance ne pourra pas assurer sa descendance.  
- San !  
- Berry il faut que tu comprennes, que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.  
- c'est pareil pour toi Lopez.

_Elle se colle à moi, et m'embrasse. Je la sens frissonner._

- tu n'as pas de pull?  
- merde, Nan j'ai oublié, à vrai dire je ne pensais pas me faire arroser.  
- tiens mets le mien.  
- et toi?  
- tu sais bien que j'ai ma veste, tenue réglementaire.

_Elle enfile mon pull et me sourie._

- au moins j'aurais ton odeur avec moi tout au long de la journée. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on y aille.

_Elle commence à partir. Je l'interpelle._

- tu sais que tout le monde est au courant pour moi dans le bahut, je veux dire pour mes penchants pour la gente féminine.  
- oui et?  
- je veux dire.. Tu veux qu'on se cache.  
- non j'assume les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.  
- ça veut dire que si j'ai envie de t'embrasser en plein milieu du couloir bondé je peux le faire.  
- bien sur..

_Elle claque la porte signe de sa sortie. Je sors à sa suite le sourire aux oreilles, finalement je devrais remercier à nouveau Schuester pour cette idée de duo._

_[...]_

_La fin de la journée arrive rapidement, je n'ai pas recroisé Santana , nos cours étant différent pour ce jour. Cependant j'ai eu droit à quelques textos, du genre tu me manques, me tarde ce soir. Je ne sais pas si on est vraiment ensemble.. Si on l'est c'est évident , nous avons fait l'amour. Certes je ne pensais pas que ma première fois se ferait sous la douche dans les vestiaires de mon lycée. Comme quoi tout peut arriver. Je sors avec la plus belle fille de McKinley. Il faut croire que je suis bénie des dieux finalement. J'arrive près de mon casier et je sens les murmures m'habiller, je fais mines de ne pas entendre. Je l'ouvre et y dépose mes cours et prends mes livres pour avancer mon travail. Le claquement soudain de celui ci me fait reculer d'un pas manquant de peu de me faire mal. Je suis tout d'un coup projeté contre les casiers d'en face m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je relève la tête pour faire face à mon bourreau._

- alors Berry je veux savoir pourquoi tu es hors limite !  
- vas te faire foutre Karofsky.

_Je reçois un coup de pied en plein ventre, la douleur est atroce._

- je répète, pourquoi les ordres ont changés, qu'est ce que tu as fais pour devenir hors limite. Je suis sur que tout le monde veut savoir, comment la plus grande loseuse de McKinley à réussi à éviter sa sentence quotidienne.

_Je ne réponds pas, mon épaule me lance, mes côtés me brûlent à chaque respiration. Il n'y a pas était de main morte le con. Je le sens m'agripper à nouveau, j'ouvre les yeux, je ne touches plus le sol et la pression qu'il exerce sur mon cou commence à se faire sentir. La tête me tourne, j'ai un peu de mal à respirer._

- lâches là tout de suite Karofsky !  
- qu'est ce que tu veux Lopez, je suis occupé tu ne vois pas.

_Je viens d'arriver au niveau des casiers, les bruits de couloirs nous ont fait venir précipitamment Quinn et moi. Ce que je vois me fais sortir de mes gons,et bien que je sais que ça ne dérange pas Rachel que je révèle notre relation, car oui nous sommes un " __**nous**__" , je prend ma façade made in Bitch et interpelle ce gros con qui est en train d'abîmer ma princesse, mais je suis prise de cours par Q. Mon regard se pose alors sur Rachel qui à la couleur de ses joues commence à suffoquer._

- elle t'a demandé de la lâcher. Reprend la blonde.  
- pourquoi je ferais ça, je veux comprendre pourquoi Berry est hors limite et cette pute ne veux pas me répondre.

_Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me jètes sur lui, faisant tomber Rachel lourdement sur le sol. Je suis maintenant à cheval sur son corps bedonnant, rouge de colère, mon poing armé au dessus de son visage je cris très fort et distinctement, pour que tout le monde entende._

- Berry est hors limite tu comprends.

_Je fais pression sur son cou, il est vraiment rouge mais continue en articulant difficilement._

- p..ourquoi.. C'est mon jouet préféré...  
- **C'EST MA PETITE AMIE, POSE ENCORE UNE FOIS TES SALES PATTES SUR ELLE ET JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUES DE MES PROPRES MAINS C'EST CLAIR !**

_Son visage se décompose, je le relâche quand j'entends Q m'appeler. Il se relève et part en courant, la foule se dissipe, ne voulant sûrement pas subir mes foudres. Je me retourne et vois ma brune sur le sol._

- hey Rach´ ça va?  
- il faut croire que rien ne change.  
- ne dis pas ça ! Comment tu te sens? Tu peux te lever?

_Je ne la laisse pas répondre et la prend dans mes bras direction l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard l'infirmière m'apprend qu'elle a l'épaule luxée, et une côté fêlée. Je jures devant dieu que Karofsky va payer cher, cet affront._

- tes pères ont étaient prévenus. Tu te sens mieux?  
- c'est bon San ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien,j'ai juste étais un peu sonné.  
- mmm.  
- San !  
- j'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vu te faire du mal, j'ai pas réussi à me contrôler.  
- hey tout vas bien, et vu que tout le monde est au courant je peux avoir un bisou de réconfort.

_Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement. Nous sommes interrompus par un de ses pères. Un peu gêné je le salue et me présente à lui. Rachel rigole de me voir faire._

[...]

_Finalement ma princesse va beaucoup mieux, le message est bien passé. Tout le monde est au courant pour nous, certains sont heureux d'autres nous critiques, mais je m'en fou je suis bien je suis amoureuse. C'est sur cette note que s'achève notre année et nos années de lycée. Demain nous irons à l'université, demain nous vivrons ensemble, demain nous fonderons une famille..._

* * *

[...]

Dix ans plus tard

- le Tony awards pour le rôle de Fanny Brice dans Funny girl est attribué à Rachel Berry-Lopez.

La jeune femme monte sur scène sous les acclamations de la salle. Au milieu de celle ci se tient son agent et meilleure amie Quinn Fabray, sa femme Santana Lopez et leurs petit garçon âgé de cinq ans prénommé Liam. Les larmes aux yeux elle commence son discours.

- merci..merci à vous tous. Aujourd'hui je peux dire que je suis une femme accomplie. J'ai toujours eu le rêve d'avoir un Tony awards avant mes trente ans et grâce a vous tous je le réalise aujourd'hui. Je tenais a remercier mon agent et meilleure amie Quinn, qui a sût me guider et faire les bons choix pour ma carrière. Mais par dessus tout, je voudrais remercier ma femme Santana que j'aime au plus profond de moi. Elle m'a toujours encouragé et poussé à réaliser ce rêve. Ça fait dix ans qu'elle me supporte et je peux vous dire que c'est pas une masse à faire de vivre avec une diva égocentrique. Elle a toujours étais la pour moi, et l'est encore aujourd'hui. Sans elle je ne serais pas devant vous. Alors merci a toi, et un merci spécial à mon fils qui je vois à sombrer dans les bras de son autre maman.

L'assemblée rigole et Rachel redescend de la scène pour rejoindre sa table. Elle arrive devant Quinn et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle se rapproche de Santana qui tient effectivement leur enfant dans les bras,et l'embrasse tendrement.

- je t'aime mon amour, je t'aimeras encore pour les cent ans à venir. Merci de faire la femme que je suis.  
- je t'aime aussi Querida. Je suis fière de toi.

_C'est sur cette touche d'amour que la soirée se termine. Une page se tourne mais je sais que j'ai la plus belle vie que je puisse avoir._

_[ THE END ]_


End file.
